


In Between

by JinKooksQueen



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Infinite (Band), Mamamoo, Monsta X (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Triangles, Romance, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinKooksQueen/pseuds/JinKooksQueen
Summary: A young woman finds herself in a love triangle with her private student and a man she meets at her favorite cafe. What she doesn't know is that these two men are related and have no idea of what is going on while they both fight for her and she battles to choose just one. UPDATES EVERY WEDNESDAY!!





	1. Same Routine

You woke up to the sound of your alarm on a Tuesday afternoon, you spent the whole night working on your thesis and got to bed at 9:00am after finishing just the first part of it without even rereading it. you took it upon yourself to be more organized so you can balance your studies, work, and try to have a social life but until that actually happens you had to catch up to everything and deal with the consequences of procrastinating. 15 minutes till 4pm you got up from your bed already dressed, went to the bathroom to clean yourself up a little, took your bag and headed out of the door. It took you exactly 5 minutes to get to your job since the company you work for moved to a bigger facility and offered you an apartment next door. You had 4 minutes to spare, so you decided to get a coffee from the café across the road that you already pre-ordered over the phone so you would just pay, take it, and leave. You finally entered the company with 2 minutes left to get to the room, took out your company id that allowed you to get passed the lobby and headed for the elevator after greeting the lady at the front desk. “Hey Lee Joo Na!” “Hi (y/n)! Just in time!” “always!” you replied to her and smiled back at her. This was your everyday routine, exactly the same, everything leaving the building at that hour already knew you and some of them even took the time to greet you or smile at you. It is a big company and it has many departments, you didn’t really know how many or which departments were but you were glad to be a part of it besides the great pay and the free accommodation, it couldn’t be better for you that are finishing your MA and need a job to pay for it.  
You got to the 8th floor of the building where you always worked at and were welcomed with the same greeting as always. “Jungkook, your tutor is here!” said one the secretaries of the music department. Everything was so secretive in there that almost every week there was a different secretary, as if they would take turns in the different departments of the company, you had no idea why and you really didn’t care, all you knew was that they were paying you a great amount monthly for homeschooling a 21-year-old every day. It had been 4 months since you started this job and you actually loved it compared to being a mistreated waitress, besides being much easier for you, he is already in college and you were just teaching him the general courses before he could get into the official ones at the actual college. “Hi noona!” said the 21-year-old Jungkook, who for his age was pretty muscular and always tried to act mature in front of you even though you clearly knew he was a baby. “Hi kookie, how are you?” you asked the “kid” like you always called him as you sat down beside him. Even though he was already starting college he always looked like a baby to you. “I’m good, less tired” he answered while opening his book. “Cool! Let’s go to page 137”. During the four months that you have been Jungkook’s teacher you always noticed he was always tired and his hair was always wet because he always took a shower before meeting you. Since you couldn’t really ask anything according to you contract, you had come to the conclusion that he works during the day and that’s why he is always tired, but that did not satisfy your curiosity completely.  
The classes were always the same, 5 long hours of you teaching Jungkook; it always started with more people in the room and by 9pm it was just you and him. This time something changed since he received and unexpected visit. “Time to go Jung- the boy stopped in the middle of his sentence when he saw you, they both looked at each other with big wide eyes and then Jungkook broke the silence. “T! yes, I am leaving now. Sorry, we’re past the hour” “Oh no, I’m sorry, I didn’t notice, I’ll leave now.” You replied as you started to pick up your things and get them in your bag until the boy apparently named T started talking again. “I’m T, like he said…” “Hi, I’m (y/n), Jungkook’s tutor.” “Yeah, nice to meet you…. Sorry, we just have… a thing” “No, no worries. I didn’t notice the hour.” “I’m Jungkook’s adult, in charge. I’m in charge of him.” Said the boy almost stuttering while Jungkook gave him a mad look. “wow, really, you don’t look- “uh, we gotta go, were gonna be late. Bye noona!” Jungkook cut you off before grabbing his friend by his arm and leaving the room. “o-kay… T… what a weird name though” you thought to yourself.  
“So that’s the noona?” asked T as they walked down the hall towards the elevator. “Yeah, that’s her” replied Jungkook with a sigh. “And why haven’t you done anything, it’s been a month since your so-called crush started” “So called crush?” “well, no offense, but you are very spoiled and I thought it was just another thing you wanted to have for like 5 minutes and then toss it aside.” “she is a woman, not a toy Taehyung” “exactly!” “besides, if I do anything I might get her fired” “No you won’t, I mean, nobody has to know” “…. you’re right.” Said Jungkook with a thinking face on. “hey…I’m kidding kid.” Replied Taehyung concerned. When they got to the first floor, they quickly got out from the back door and got into a black van where they 5 more guys were waiting. “Why did it take you so long?” asked the palest of them all with a serious expression on his face. “uh…we didn’t notice the hour and Tae- “Did she see Taehyung?” asked the leader of what looked like a wolf-pack cutting off Jungkook. “uuhh…yes” replied the so-called T. “I told you to wait 5 minutes” said the leader and tannest of the pack still scolding him. “I did!” “It was my fault, I didn’t look at the hour” said Jungkook saving Taehyung's butt. “Chill, maybe she won’t even remember tomorrow” said the one with the darkest hair and longest face.


	2. New Feelings

You were back at your apartment in the usual 10 minutes and in your pajamas in another 5, you made your self a very late light dinner and went to the sofa to watch some Netflix. You couldn’t stop thinking about the new face in the company and the hurry they both were in, as if hiding something. You thought about their relationship, ‘maybe their gay and nobody knows’, but it didn’t really seem like it. the boy was very polite but you remember well seeing Jungkook tense up when he came into the room. You didn’t even know what the company stood for or what exactly the boy you were teaching did before meeting you, so many questions and so little answers. Maybe it was a total normal situation and there you were making up things in your mind, you really didn’t need any drama now that you were finishing your thesis at 25 years old, taking classes and working at the same time. In a year you would be fully graduated possibly with a full-time job and you wouldn’t even see Jungkook anymore, so why worry?   
The next day you got up early because you had to run some errands before tutoring Jungkook, so you decided to go to the café across the road and take your time eating a full breakfast. You got there and felt your phone vibrating so while you walked to the line you looked at your phone to check what it was until you felt a wet burning sensation on your chest, only to find that someone had spilled their just made hot coffee on you. You just gasped and dropped your phone while trying to get the hot fabric away from your skin. “I’m so sorry, here!” said the stranger that had just lost his coffee while he gave you napkins to clean yourself up with. “I’m so sorry, are you okay?” asked the tall, lean, and pale stranger; a guy with dark brown hair that fell on his eyes with a black cap on, long neck and a pink sweater that covered his hands completely. “Yeah, I’m fine. It just burns a little.” You answered still looking at your chest. “Let me take you to a hospital just in case” “No that’s...” you stopped in the middle of your sentence when you finally saw his face. You never believed in the love at first sight crap that movies always show but you definitely felt lightheaded and out of words when you met his gaze. “… fine. I’ll be fine” you told him trying not to stare too much and look like a crazy person. “I insist, it’s better to be sure” he insisted. You were never the type to talk to stranger and much less follow them anywhere but you had to admit you were curious about what could happen and you wanted to make sure you could see him again. “uh, okay, I guess it’s for the best.”   
You both got out of the café and you instantly grabbed a cab. The car ride was awfully quiet and you just kept looking out the window praying that he wouldn’t be a serial killer and just a handsome and nice guy like he looks to be. The taxi dropped you both at the entrance of the hospital, he paid the driver and opened your door, a total fairy tale if your chest wasn’t on fire. You got in and it totally surprised you when grabbed your wrist and dragged you to the emergency room where you got a bed oddly fast and a nurse was attending you in less than a minute. “Hi, how can I help you?” “I accidentally spilled very hot coffee on her and I think she’s hurt” he didn’t even let you speak and for a moment you felt as if you were with your boyfriend and he was taking care of you, but knowing how much of a dreamer you are, you shook it off real quick. “uh, it just burns a bit” you told the nurse trying to be in charge again. “It’s okay, let me check it really quickly and give you a lotion just in case” “Thank you” “can you take off your shirt please?” asked the nurse totally ignoring the fact that he was still there. “uhh… he’s-” “oh God, pardon me, I’ll close the curtains and the gentleman can wait outside?” “uh, yeah, sure!” She closed the curtains and the guy stood right outside of it looking away. You started to unbutton your blouse and took it off to show the nurse the burn. What you didn’t know was that at that moment he looked quickly to the curtain and saw your half naked back as you took off the blouse before he realized he was being disrespectful and closed the curtain completely.   
“She’ll be fine, I told her to just apply this antibiotic 3 times a day for a week and she’ll be okay.” Said to the guy after she left you to put your shirt back on. “Okay, thank you!” “My pleasure Mr. Kim” said the nurse and then left. You heard the nurse saying what appeared to be his last name but you were too busy figuring out how to put your blouse back on to just stop and think about it. “Hey, don’t put it back on” he said from outside the curtain. “what?!” you replied surprised thinking he was some sort of pervert. “I mean, put this on instead of the stained blouse” he said as he handed you his pink sweater while still standing at the other side of the curtain in a white t-shirt. “Oh, thank you!” you thanked him and took the sweater to put it on, only that you were too curious and decided to give it a sniff like every girl does with boys’ hoodies and shirts before putting it on. You didn’t know this guy but you were liking everything about him.   
“So, Mr. Kim?” you said as you opened the curtain with his sweater on ready to go. “Oh, yeah, that’s my father’s name… I’m J” “Nice to meet you Jay, I’m (y/n)” “Nice to meet you too, are you feeling better?” “Yeah... thank you so much, for taking me here and for the sweater” “No problem, my pleasure” You found yourself staring at his eyes as he was staring back at yours and when you realized you stopped breathing you took a breath and broke the moment. “Um, where do I have to go to pay for the- “Oh, no worries I took care of it” “oh…but” “No worries, it was my fault anyway so” “okay…thank you” “Come on, I called a taxi, it must be outside already.” You walked out together in silence and got in the cab and on the way back to the café it was all silence again only this time you could feel him trying to say something at times and then shutting himself up. You both got out of the cab in front of the café and this time you paid the driver to at least cooperate with something. “Thanks for the sweater, I’ll wash it and bring it back…tomorrow? Here at 9am?” you found yourself saying. “Perfect…I’ll take this one, wash it and bring it back.” He said taking the stained blouse from your hands. “oh…okay then.” “See you” he said before turning around and leaving, you entered the café because you never had the chance to eat so you stood in line. Suddenly you looked behind you to try and see where he went and he was gone. “Already? Did he take a cab? But-…ugh, whatever” you said to yourself as he took it upon himself to enter the company without you noticing.


	3. Interesting Changes

The clock hit 4 in the afternoon and you were already in the tutoring room waiting for your student. After three minutes waiting he entered through the door apologizing for being late. “It’s okay Jungkook, let’s just start right away” you replied. “Did you just eat onions?” he asked as he was sitting down beside you. “Uh, not really, why? Do I stink?” the kid caught you by surprise when he approached your face almost kissing you as if to give you a sniff, you opened your eyes wide and gently pushed him back. “Whoa, what was that?” you asked him immediately you got him off your face. “What was what?” he asked back as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. You were going to address his move on you but you decided to ignore it and move on.   
That night you ended the tutoring session 10 minutes earlier just in case something similar to the previous class would happen, and right there when you were getting your things in your bag you decided to finally ask. “So, you always seem to come from work, what do you do?” He started to look around as if the answer were hidden somewhere in the room, you noticed his nervous behavior and decided to let him off the hook. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to tell me.” “No, it’s not that, thing is… I really can’t tell you.” “O-kay…is it that bad?” you replied surprised. “No, not really…uh, do you watch any TV?” he asked as if he wanted you to guess. “Well, not really, I really don’t have time nor a TV in my apartment.” “I see…well, you should watch TV once in a while” “I’ll try” you responded to a suggestion that seemed completely innocent and common to you but that had reason. “Let’s just say I’m a dancer” “Whoa, like a stripper?” “No! Not at all! …uh, more like a hip hop dancer…yeah” “Okay, cool! You actually get payed to do something you like so that’s…great!” “Speaking of which…I have a thing tomorrow at night and I might need some extra rehearsing hours” “Oh, okay, uh do you want me to come at 6 instead or-” “No, you can come at 4, I’ll rehearse a few times and then get to work” “Okay I’ll-” “Come to the room in the 4th floor instead.” He said cutting you off and quite desperate. “Okay, I will.” You said leaving the room. “Perfect” said the kid to himself as if he was setting something up.   
Right after you got home showered and got into comfy clothes, you put Jay’s sweater in the washing machine. You started to think about everything that happened in the morning and how it could be some sort of fate that brought you together. You were not the kind to fall in love easily but you definitely wanted to see this guy again and everyday if you could. Suddenly you found yourself thinking about Jungkook and how he almost kissed you which made you feel uncomfortable but it also made your heart skip a beat for a moment. You knew he was just a kid for you, although he is totally in his twenties, and that maybe he did it with no intention at all. You just were curious why the trust all of a sudden and the informal talk from him.  
The next morning you got a little bit dressed up and all pretty for your meet up with Jay, you got to the café and waited for him to arrive. He arrived 10 minutes after you in a cab with your blouse in his hands, you suddenly got nervous and started to fix yourself up while he entered through the door; you pretended that you didn’t see him and started looking at your cellphone until he came to you and sat across from you. “Good Morning” he said while sitting down. “Oh, hi! How are you?” you asked acting surprised. “I’m good, how are you? Feeling better?” he asked addressing the burn on your chest. “Yes, I’m much better, applying the antibiotic as indicated” “Great, I’m glad”. There was an instant silence after he replied as if you were both too nervous to come up with words. “uh…here’s your sweater, I washed it. Thanks again” you told him as you gave him his sweater back breaking the silence. “Oh, you’re welcome. I was actually hoping that you would keep it but thanks! Here’s your blouse back with no coffee stain on it.” “Oh, thank you…I mean, I can keep it if you want…would that be weird now?” He laughed at your reaction. “No, not at all” he said while giving you the sweater back. “So, what do you do?” you asked him to change the awkward topic. “I’m uh…doing my masters now.” “Oh, me too!... while working as a tutor at a company” “That’s nice!” You both started talking about the topics of your thesis and things you had in common. Time flew and two hours, and another coffee later you both said goodbye after exchanging numbers and stalling to not leave.


	4. Take Me Down (M)

You took the elevator to a new floor this time, where Jungkook told you to meet him and you had to admit you were a little nervous about today's class. He was never more than just a student to you and you only saw him as a kid even though you were completely aware he was an adult. You entered the room he requested which turned out to be one full of mirrors with a huge space, no tables, no boards, just one chair. "Hey, you came!" He said as soon as he saw you walk in. "Yeah, its my job, of course I came" you replied with no tone in specific. "Right" he said said kind of disappointed but then he continued, "Here, sit". You gave a curious look at him not knowing what exactly was going to happen but still following his instructions. "I'm just practicing a choreography I have to perform with two friends of mine.....for a show......like a birthday" he added as soon as he saw your judgy look. "A birthday.....okay" you said just playing along but still thinking a bit that he could indeed be working as a stripper. "I'm gonna do it one time and....tell me what you think." He said as he turned around and walked towards the stereo. "I don't know much about performances but okay!". The song started playing, it was a bit old and even you could recognize it even though you weren't a big Chris Brown fan. He started walking slowly towards the center of the room which at first looked like he was walking towards you. You took a deep breath to try and shake off whatever goosebumps you were feeling and just focus on the choreography alone. He started dancing what seem like contemporary moves to you, technically moving his hands all around his body making faces that made you feel things. His sweaty bangs falling on his eyes and his jaw line deeply impressed you and you found yourself holding on to the binder on your lap for dear life. The beat started getting stronger and along with it his moves, until he even started grinding on the floor. You started getting hot and nervously getting your hair out of your face while sitting back with your legs crossed as if nothing impressive was happening. During the moments when he looked at you you felt shivers up and down your spine that made you recover your good posture every time. The sweat traced his muscles perfectly over his white t-shirt and you couldn't help but notice every single part of his body while it moved. It was definitely a new feeling for you and you knew it was wrong but like the song said you felt the urge to let him take you down right there and then. "So, did you like it?" He asked shyly when the song was over. "Yeah....its super cool, awesome, great!" You replied trying to go back to your professional self. "Awesome, in glad you liked it" he said as he stared into your eyes making you feel even more uneasy. "Maybe I should leave...for like...so that you can keep practicing. Keep on the good work!" You said as you hit his shoulder awkwardly before power walking through the door.

You quickly got to your apartment and closed the door behind you as if someone was following you. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm down and erase all the dirty thoughts that had come to your mind. "Calm down (y/n), he is your student" you kept repeating to yourself. You took off your blazer and revealed your pale pink blouse with spaghetti straps while putting the blazer and the stuff you had with you on the couch, when suddenly you heard a knock on the door. You weren't expecting anyone and no one really knows where you live so you thought that maybe could be the landlord. You heart kind of stopped when you opened the door and Jungkook was standing there, you could not read his face, you just felt like you were running out of air. "Hi, uh what are you doing here Jungkook?" you managed to say. "Well, I'm sorry for following you, I just got worry because uh... can I come in?" "Oh! yeah, uh co-come in and you can tell me." At that moment your student entered your apartment and while it felt wrong you were just anxious to know what it was about. "So, I was worried because you ran off so quickly....I don't know if I offended you or something with-" "Oh no! you didn't. I'm sorry I ran away like that, I just....had to...uh...do stuff" "Right..."he answered with a smirk on his face. "but since you're here, do you want to take the class?" "Uh, sure!" "Okay, I'll prepare a snack real quick because I'm kinda starving and then well get to doing it-the class, the class I mean." "Okay!". 

You walked towards your kitchen and took cookies and cheese out after putting your hair up in a bun. You started to cut the cheese in little squares to have them with the cookies on the isle of your kitchen and Jungkook walked towards you and stood beside you. "Maybe I can help!" "It's okay, I'm technically done but if you can please grab two glasses from the dishwasher." "Alright!" he answered before turning around to open the dishwasher, he took the two glasses and when he turned back around he just stood there looking at the back of your neck and your shoulders that were very revealed thanks to the spaghetti straps of your blouse. The back of the blouse was low up to where your bra was and tucked into the black skinny dress pants that you had on. After a few seconds he put the glasses on the counter and stood behind you, you suddenly could feel him breathing on your neck and automatically panicked. You let go of the utensils you were using and when you were going to turn around he held you in place by pining your wrists to the table with his hands. "Jungkook, this is wrong" you said barely breathing. "I just can't help it....I want you sooo bad" he whispered in your ear as you closed your eyes while taking a deep breath. Suddenly you felt his lips on the back of your neck slowing kissing your back all the way down to where your bra starts. You closed your hands into fists trying to not feel anything while he was making your skin burn. He moved up and started kissing your neck using his tongue until he found your spot, you started biting your lower lip and breathing heavily trying to keep yourself together but failing every time, he let go of your wrists without taking his hands off your arms and slowly stroking them up. You could easily turn around and push him away but you and him both knew that you weren't going to do that. He grabbed your waist and turned you around towards him, his eyes dark filled with lust looking at you up and down which made you feel even more aroused. Your eyelids were heavy, as if you were high on something but you just felt defeated and ready to let him take you down. 


	5. Alone in this Room (M)

The next thing you knew you were making out with your shirtless student on your couch, his back was unbelievably muscly and easy for you to grab onto. It had been a while since both your tongues were playing tug o' war and you were running your fingers through his hair without a care in the world. Suddenly he took of your blouse and left you in your strapless bra before kissing your neck and leaving his mark on it. He moved his hands to the top of your pants and started playing with it. "Take them off" you said in a breathy whisper making him look at you with a smirk on his face. He backed himself from you and undid the button of your pants before he slowly started pulling them down while looking at your half naked body as he bit his lower lip. You enjoyed the look of him looking at you like you were his meal but you suddenly got shy and let out a chuckle. He started running his hands up your body starting from your ankles, painfully slowly but with no stops while he looked at how your breathing was getting heavy. When his hands got up to your breast and he was going to lay down on top of you, you stopped him and made him back away again until he stood up. "what?" he asked confused. You got up on your knees, still on the couch, and started to undo his jeans before letting drop the floor. He chuckled and took off his boxers next before he pulled you by your legs to make you lay on your back again. You let out a squeal when he quickly did that and it didn't even take him a second to take your panties off. Then he grabbed you by your waist and sat down with you on his lap facing him, he kept stroking your thighs, your butt and up and down your back which drove you insane as he continued to kiss your neck and was suddenly inside you. You gasped at the sudden entrance but briefly you were rocking back and forth on him. He held your hips for a moment and started a faster pace before laying you back on the couch with him on top, still inside you. You crossed your legs around his waist and he pulled you towards him even more by your waist making the sensations running through your body even stronger. "Ssshhhit" you let out in between breathy moans as you kept going at each other faster and stronger every time. He grabbed your arms by your wrists and brought them to the top of your head while he kept thrusting and you became a moaning mess. You started to almost hyperventilate and throw your head back when you felt it coming in your lower stomach and you could tell he was close too. "I'm-" you couldn't even finish your sentence when the strongest feeling came over you followed by him coming as well, "fuuucck" you heard him say. You couldn't help but smile a little as you felt in cloud nine while he helped you ride off your orgasm. You weren't a virgin but it had been a while since someone made you feel so good, and it this one had been the best one yet, you thought to yourself. Even after, he kept kissing you, feeling you and you knew the moment was over but it just felt so good your just couldn't stop him there as if he was just a one night stand. Although that's exactly what he was, you did not want to think about the consequences at the moment so you just decided to let your self be kissed and loved and aroused again until you both have had enough. The way he touched every single part of your body made you feel weak to your knees; he was a hard lover, he knew exactly what to do and how to do it. In a matter of seconds he knew exactly how to make you go crazy with pleasure until your eyes would roll back in ecstasy. You were sure that the next day you would have bruises on your wrists because of the times he held them down to strongly and possibly also on your hips for all the times he grabbed them and and sank his nails in your skin. You knew what you were doing was absolutely wrong but you kept asking why did it feel so damn good. 


	6. Regrets?

It was 8pm when you finally woke up and found yourself naked under the covers of your bed. It took you a few seconds to see clearly all around the room and finally find the muscular being laying beside you. He was laying on his chest, the covers all the way down to his waist revealing his muscular tanned back. You couldn't believe you had done it with your student and while you were starting to feel guilty you also remembered how good it felt. You slowly tried to move and get out of the bed without waking him up but he quickly turned around when he felt you move as if he was already awake waiting for you to open your eyes. "Hey" he said in a sleepy voice. "Hi....I thought you would be gone by now" you replied in a soft voice. "Do you want me to be gone?" He asked truly concerned. "No, no...i just thought." "Mmm okay". You tried to move but whimpered a little as you felt sore from the previous act. "Uh....sorry, i just. Its been a while" you managed to say a bit embarrassed. "Dont be sorry, I think I was too rough, I couldnt control myself at times". You blushed as he said it with a low tone while looking at you as if he was hungry again. "Yeah, its fine....it was actually great" you said as you kept blushing while you remembered that there were quite a few rounds and not just one. "I just want to shower" you continued. "I'll help you" he said as he got up, still naked and went to your side of the bed. He took the covers from you revealing your bare body and by grabbing your hand he pulled you up and against him. As you felt his chest against yours and his hands wrapped around your waist you could feel him and you already getting started again. "Uh....I dont think I can take another round." You said and he chuckled. "Dont worry, I'll just shower with you, that still lets me look at you all I want" you chuckled, he continued "althought...seeing your body all wet...the water falling all over you...damn, I dont know If I'll handle it." "We'll see." He said as you both started walking towards the bathroom still locked to each other. You both entered the shower and you started the water, while you waited for it to heat up Jungkook started to move your hair from your neck and kissing it very close to you from behind. "Jungkook...stop it. I think we've had enough" "mmm I'll be the judge of that". You really were serious with him about not being able to take another round but just hearing him be so confident and dominating started to turn you on again. You both entered the shower and let the water fall on your heads. You closed your eyes as you felt the water running on you and suddenly Jungkook gives you a quick kiss on the lips. "Jungkook....you know this cant happen again right?" You said after he kissed you. "Why?" "Because I'm your teacher and, this is terribly wrong and....you shouldn't even still be here, I dont even know what happened to me to let it go this far, I-" "fine" he cut you off, "I get it, I was wrong to come here too but it was a part of my plan" "plan?" You asked a bit appalled. "Yeah, I've wanted you for a while now and my plan was to seduce you with the dance first and get you to like me or want me, either works out for me" You were still processing everything and couldnt even speak. "I like you, and I had the best time today....you are breathtaking, you know that?" He said as he looked at you from head to toe. "Thank you but...I'm sorry, I think you should go." "Ok ok, I'll leave....after one last round".

Some time later, after the final round in the shower Jungkook got home with his hair wet and a smile on his face. "Where were you?" Asked Taehyung, one of his friends. "Out!" He replied. "Where were you Jungkook?" Asked Namjoon this time, the leader of the pack. "Can I speak freely?" Replied the cocky maknae and continued after his hyungs nodded. "I had sex with a beautiful woman.....multiple times....best day ever!" he said laying on the couch and putting his hands behind his head. "Lucky bastard" said the main dancer J-hope. "Werent you supposed to be taking classes?" Asked Jimin one of the maknaes but still ilder than him. "Uh, the teacher has the day off so" replied Jungkook. "Next time at least tell us where youre going" said the leader to which the maknae agreed.

The next afternoon you went back to work normally as if nothing had happened but still with a list on a sticky note of rules for Jungkook to apply. You got to the classroom and he was already there looking at his cellphone, usually there's the secretary in the room but this time it was just you and him. "What happened to the secretary?" You asked pointing at her empty desk. "I have her the rest of the day off" he replied with a smile on his face as he put his cellphone on his pocket and started walking towards you. You were ready to stop him from grabbing you when suddenly he reached the door behind you and locked it. "Why are you locking the door?? Nothing is going to happen, in fact-" "I know, I know....I'll behave" he cut you off as he went back to his chair. "Okay then" you said as you walked towards the table and put your things down. As soon as you put your things down you took off your blazer and put it on the chair and you could feel his eyes all over your body as you took your place beside the board. "Okay, where did we finish last time?" "Last time? Soaking wet while I was-" "I dont know what your talking about!! Last class!" He chuckled and reminded you last class lesson. You continued the class for two hours and everything was going well, he was behaving. Suddenly he closed the book. "Done!" "Were not done yet" "I know....I'm not done with you either" he said as he walked towards you. "Jungkook, I'm serious, I could lose my job" "You didn't think about that last night" You scoffed and walked to get your things to leave. "Ok ok, wait, dont go" "this was clearly a mistake, I'm gonna have to quit" "no no, dont quit" he said as he grabbed your wrists and kept you from packing. "I'm sorry....I just dont think I can get over it, I loved being with you. It was so good." "And I loved it too, but it can't happen again.....I'm going home for tonight, I'll be back tomorrow." you said before leaving closing the door behind you.

Soon you were back at your apartment laying on your bed thinking about the last 48 hours. Your moments with Jungkook kept replying in your head and you just couldnt believe how you let it go that far. Suddenly, your cellphone vibrated with a new message from someone you completely had forgotten about. [Jay]: 'Hey, free tomorrow night?' You were taken a back a little because a few days had passed since you last talked to him but you decided to get the maknae out of your head and give someone else a try.                       [you]: yeah, I'm free. We can hang in my apartment if you like'   
[jay]: 'awesome. I'll bring the vodka.'


	7. Playing with Fire

That same night after you recieved the last text message from Jay, you decided to out out and vent a little. You were to the closest bar to your apartment to have a few drinks and try a different atmosphere. You were sitting on the bar and asked the bartender for a black label on the rocks when suddenly a young man aproached you. "Hey-" you cut him off, "yeah, no, were not doing this. How old are you like 19? Goodbye." The young man was appalled by your sudden reaction and just walked away. "Bad day?" asked a pale stranger that was sitting two chairs after you. "Bad week, kinda." "Army?" He asked. "No, I'm a teacher." He chuckled to himself at your answer. "I'm Yoongi" he said stretching his hand which you took while replying. "I'm (y/n)" you continued, "have you ever done something illegal at work? Like hooking up with your student?" "Whoaa, that's pretty illegal." "Well, he's not a minor but still. I give private lessons" "You gave him a private lesson alright" you both chuckled while having your drinks. You both kept chatting and making fun of all the drunks at the bar for a while before exchanging phone numbers and then when it was almost midnight you decided to go back home. Even though you gave him your number and he gave you his, you didnt think you would ever hook up with him. He was just fun to have around, he never hit on you and since you were kind of lonely at that huge place, it is definitely nice to have someone to talk too.

The next day you went to work and Jungkook was more at ease. You gave a full lesson without being interrupted and only had to deal with him staring at different parts of your body at times. When the class was over at 9pm you packed up your things and he stopped you from leaving. "Hey" "what, Jungkook?" "Im gonna win you over. I just want you to know that" you were shocked by his words and by how confident he looked and before leaving he gently kissed your neck which sent shivers up and down your spine. You decided to shake it off and went back to your apartment where you were going to meet Jay in a few minutes. You didnt even have time to change when you heard a knock on the door. "Hey Jay, come in!" "Hey, I brought some Vodka" "Thanks, I'll put it on the counter, make your self at home". He had a black cardigan on and took it off staying in his baby blue t-shirt and jeans. His shoulders looked extremely broad a you couldnt help but stare at his back while he took his cardigan off and fixed up his shirt. "So, how you've been?" you asked him trying to find out why he didnt call you for the past few days. "I've been good, a bit sick and with a lot of work. Sometimes I have to work harder than others so." "Really? How so?" "uh...you know, stay longer at the...office" "oh, well as long as they pay you extra hours" you say as you walk to him and hand him a glass of vodka with cranberry juice. "Yeah, they pay me. Thank you..." referring to the drink "...this is just how I like it." "Perfect then" "So, how's work?" He asked as you both sat on the sofa facing each other. "Its been....interesting. But everything is fine." you said trying to convince yourself more than him. You kept talking and drinking vodka until its last drop. Hours passed and you both were tipsy laughing out loud at stupid stories you both were telling, his laugh was peculiar and it made you laugh even more than the story but you liked it. It felt nice, it was a different kind of way to get closer to a person that you only experienced once a long time ago, when you fell in love for the first time. You both moved to your bed to watch a movie only to not watch it because you kept talking, telling stories about your childhood and past relationships. It was 3:37am when between stories and laughs you both started to accidentally on purpose touch eachother. You started by suddenly touching his hands while laughing and then he would take chunks of your hair out of your face and touch your jawline when he was done. You then layed down beside eachother on your sides so you can still look at eachother. He would caress your arm up from your elbow up to fix your strap that had fallen which sent shivers to your core. "What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked almost whispering still caressing your shoulder. "You mean today?" you both laughed "yeah, today" he replied. "Nothing, just work" "mmm...." he replied as he looked at your arm ehich he was caressing and then your lips for a while. "...I really wanna kiss you" you softly grinned. "what's stopping you?" He smiled and slowly started leaning in towards you as he put your hair behind your ear. He softly held your neck when his lips met yours and you quickly responded. The kiss was so soft it felt like time was going by really slowly. His lips moved patiently but still with desire as he layed on top of you and you started making out. He pulled you closer with one arm by your waist and you put your hands in his hair tugging it softly. You didnt even feel the need to go farther that night, you just wanted to stay there forever.

In the morning you woke up to be sleeping in his arms, your head on his chest. You knew you hadnt done anything because you both were still clothed. You softly raised your head to look at his face which looked beautiful in the sunlight and unconsiously you found yourself staring at him and smiling like an idiot. You went back to your position and focused on listening to his heart while feeling his chest go up and down as he kept sleeping. Suddenly you decided to get out of bed and when you started rolling to the other side he surprised you by grabbing you and pulling you close again as you gasped. "Good Morning beautiful", your heart fluttered at the sudden name. "Good morning....I was going to make some breakfast" you said while you felt yourself blushing. "Nah, stay here a little longer" you didnt answer but responded by cuddling closer to him. "So, are you coming tonight?" You asked trying to sound cute. "Of course, you get out at 9 right?" "Yeah, I can get out a bit earlier if you want" "No, its okay. I have to work late anyway. I'll be here at 9:30" "Perfect, I'll buy the vodka this time" "Dont worry, I dont plan on drinking tonight" "how so?" He paused to look at you with a slight smile on his face and then continued, "I want to be sober when I make love to you". You felt your heart jumping up and down in your chest, a sudden turnmoil in your stomach and suddenly you felt hot, almost sweating. You bit your bottom lip as you continued to look at his eyes and you just managed to let out a shy "okay" in response. You did not know why he made you feel like that, or why the sudden making love part made you so excited considering you has gotten laid a few days ago, which suddenly started making you feel guilty but not enough to take your excitement away. You felt like a teenager being asked out by his crush and it was an amazing feeling.

Later that day, after you both had breakfast together and he left, you got dressed and decided to go and buy an outfit for the night. You were passing by the cafe where you met Jay and suddenly you saw a familiar face and decided to enter. "Yoongi!" "Hey! Whats up?" He said as he looked up. "Well, its been better! I'm dating this guy now and he is so amazing" "whoa no..." be said raising one palm "...I am not becoming yoor girl-friend" "pleaseee? Okay, ill talk like guys then." You cleared your troat, "....he is smoking-" "okay, thats even worse. Not all of us talk like that" "I tried" "fine, just talk and I'll pretend to listen" "okay! Well, he is so sweet and sexy and we havent even slept together yet but I feel this flutter in my heart like" you sighed, "I dont know....maybe I'm going to fast" "what happened to the student you hooked up with?"   
"...right..." you said looking down, "he said he's gonna win me over so I guess he's not giving up"   
"whoa so, he likes you?"   
"Apprently, yeah"   
"and does the other guy like you?"   
"Yeah, I think so"   
"how so?...omg, I'm turning into a girl" You laughed at his comment and expression.   
"He said he's going to make love to me tonight. Like that, it was so sexy and romantic, I honestly cant wait"   
"right, because you havent gotten laid in years" you scoffed, "dont be a party pooper....I gotta go find an outfit for tonight" "an outfit that will be on the floor the minute he gets there? Wear something of his or something"   
"I dont- ...wait, I do have something of his....a pink sweater thats is perfect cuz it's pink and maybe short shorts-"   
"spare me the details I really dont care....and which guy likes pink?- well...nevermind" "okay, I'll text you how it went"   
"not necessary really" said Yoongi but you couldnt really hear him as you were rushing through the door.

You went to work as always in the afternoon, this time a little nervous because of what Jungkook had said the day before. You were really hoping that he would forget about it and let it go not only because he's your student and now you are dating Jay, but because there was something about hin that you just couldnt resist and you werent scared of what he could do but you were scared of yourself. You would be lying if you didnt feel guilty about the fact that you had sex with him after you met Jay and that you were keeping that fact from him, but you felt you couldnt just tell him because it could ruin everything, not that there is much to ruin but the bit that has been going on is perfect for you and you want to know where it is going. When you entered the room he was already there and you gave him a soft smile and he gave it back. You felt your heart jump for a moment when he smiled back at you but you looked down and shook it off. "How are you, teach?" He said with the same smile. "Hi, I'm good and you?" "I'm great, now". You just nooded and looked down at his reply. "Uh, I have to leave an hour early tonight, I have uh an appointment" "at 8pm?" He said raising one eyebrow. "Yes" you said, you just couldnt bare to tell him that you have to leave because you were going to have sex with another man. You wanted to tell him that you were dating someone so maybe he would get the idea of winning you over out of his head but you couldnt get yourself to tell him that either, which you knew made you selfish and in a way a cheater. "Okay, lets begin" "actually..." you raised your head from the book and looked at him, by his tone you knew he was planning something that you might not like. "...I want to show you something" "Jungkook, you can't keep skipping classes-" "please? It wont take long" he cut you off, and he looked at you with puppy eyes you just couldnt resist. "Fine, what is it?"

Next thing you know he was pulling you by your hand through a shady hallway. "Arr you going to kill me and hide my body or something?" He laughs, "no, it's a surprise". You kept following him, this time closer to him because it was kind of scary until you finally reached a door. "ready?" He asked with a slight smile on his face. "As ready as I can be." He proceded to open the door and when you entered there was a huge rose garden. It was a mini laberint made of red roses, you started to walk through it with your mouth half open as you were very surprised. "This is beautiful....how-" "i tend to explore the company and sometimes random places and I one day I found it. I dont even know who it belongs to but I wanted to show you." You looked at him feeling soft, "thank you, its amazing" he walked towards you and took a red rose that was planted beside you. "Here, a flower for a flower....is that how it goes?" You giggled, "I think so....but this is not yours, you can get caught" "it's worth the risk". You took the rose and he kept walking towards you looking hungry. You froze in place looking at his eyes as he came close enough for you to feel his breath on your face. He suddenly started leaning in and just when his lips were about to touch yours you moved your head to the side. "I can't Jungkook...I'm sorry" you said as you were still looking at his lips and deep down wanting to let him kiss you bt you knew it would only add to the guilt you werre already feeling. He took it easy and you both went back to the classroom to continue the class as if the kiss part had not happened with the rose still in your hands. 


	8. Chapter 8

You arrived at your apartment exactly an hour before Jay would arrive and you quickly started to get ready. You took a shower, chaved everywhere, washed your hair and got dressed. Before getting dressed you werent sure of a little detail so you decided to text Yoongi.   
[you]: 'yoongi!! I have a weird question to ask you!'  
[yoongi]: 'then dont ask'  
[you]: 'cotton or lace?'  
[yoongi]: 'what?'  
[you]: if you were to have sex with a girl for the first time, would you want her to wear cotton panties or lace panties?'  
[yoongi]: 'im going to block you'  
[you]: 'please! Just answer!'  
[yoongi]: lace  
[you]: 'thank you! :D'  
Like you had plan, you put on his pink sweater off one shoulder and rolled up the sleeves a bit because it was big on you; along with short-short jeans and flip flops. You let your hair down and put very little makeup on, just enough to not look dead. You had underneath a black strapless bra and the black lace panties you had asked Yoongi about, matching because it made you feel more confident. You gave yourself a last look in the mirror and then went to the living room to wait for him to arrive as you sat on your sofa. You started watching a comedy movie that was on tv when you suddenly heard a knock on the door. You stood up fast, fixed yourself up and then went to open the door; you took a big breath and let it out before opening the door wide open with a big hello. "Hey you! Ohh looking good, is that a new sweater?" He said with a smile on his face as he entered your apartment and you clossed the door behind him. "Kinda, a handsome guy have it to me" "should I be jealous? Was he more handsome than me?" You laughed and hit his shoulder as a reply and he pulled you towards him by putting one arm around your waist and kissing you softly. You smiled during the kiss and after pulling away he stayed close to your face just looking at you without saying anything. You felt yor heart raising without being able to say anything at all, examining his handsome face as well. "I really am speechless" he said and you replied with a smiled, speechless as well. "Actions speak better than words", you couldnt believe you got yourself to saying that after a few seconds but you said it. And soon enough he was kissing you again, still softly but with more desire this time. He started tangling his hands in your hair while pulling you closer and sliding his tongue in your mouth. When you gave him permission he groaned and pulled you even closer by grabbing your butt, to which you responded by slightly moaning in his mouth. He lowered himself a bit to grab your thighs and pull you up as you crossed your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck. Then, he started walking towards your room and he sat on the edge of the bed with you on his lap. You shifted your legs so you were on your knees and kept kissing him slightly rocking back and forth on him. He moved his hands from your butt up your back and unclasped your bra bringing it to the floor, causing you to giggle softly in the kiss. You started tugging his shirt and he let you take it off throwing it on the floor and touching his bare chest up to his shoulders. "Take the sweater off" he said before kissing your neck and then paused to whisper something to your ear, "slowly". You backed away a bit and started taking your sweater off slowly like said. He backed away too to look at you as he had his hands on your bare waist slowly rubbing your skin up as the sweater was coming off. Right when your under boobs started to show he groaned bitting his lip and to tease him you put the sweater back on and smiled. "Noooo!" He almost yelled jokingly as he threw his head back and you chuckled back. You finally took your sweater off and he pulled you closer and started kissing yor chest and slowly lowering his kisses to your breast as you tangled your hands in his hair closing your eyes and taking in the feeling. He quickly then turned and layed you on the bed getting a squeal from you before going back to your mouth with his and going in deeper everytime while your bodies interwined.

The next morning the sun woke you up and you rolled over slowly to find an empty bed. You started looking around and since his shirt was still on the floor you knew he was still there. You layed there naked for a moment thinking back to the night you spent together while you slowly moved your arms up and down feeling your bed with a dummy smile on your face. Everything came rushing back; how he was gentle but passionate to you, how his touch drove you crazy in the best way possible and how he was still there in the morning. You decided to get out of bed, put on your underwear and his shirt on, and get out of the room to see what he was doing. When you went to the kitchen with your hair still messy and no shoes, he was cooking something on the stove. You could see his naked back and as you walked towards him you admired his broad shoulders until you wraped your arms around him from his back making him jump a little in surprise. "Whoa! Babe, you scared me" he said as he managed not to drop what he was doing. "Good morning" you said before you placed a gentle kiss on his shoulder. "Good morning, beautiful. I was going to give you breakfast in bed but now its all ruined." You giggled as he turned around and wrapped his arms around you bringing you close. "I can still get in bed" you replied. "Then the breakfast would get cold" "but- ...ooohh" he kissed you, "I'll still eat it" you said as you touched his nose playfully with yours and then pulled away making your way to the bedroom as he kept admiring you, specially your butt under his shirt.

You went back to bed under the covers sitting down as you waited for him to come, then you looked to the side table to see the time on your alarm clock and the rose Jungkook had given you was there. Guilt ran through you as you remembered that you didnt tell him that you were seeing someone, which still lead him on. It broke your heart to even think about how terrible he would feel if he finds out you've been lying to him, specially because you've had the chance to tell him and you didnt because deep down you didnt want him to stop wanting you. Jay entering the room interrupted your train of thought and you shook whatever you were feeling off. "Bon Apetite!" He said as he entered with a tray in his hands. "Awww thank you, come here, eat with me", you replied as he put the tray in front of you and got under the covers before taking the rose from the side table beside him. "I saw this in the living room and brought it here....do you have a secret admirer or something?" You felt that your heart started racing a bit and you took a breath before speaking. "No" you laughed nervously, "I picked it up on my way here, it's so pretty!" You took the rose and put it on the side table beside you. "Let's eat!" You said trying your best to get his mind off the rose before you started trying the omelet he made for you. "Oh my God....this is delicious!" He smiled at your reaction and then you gave him a bite with your fork. "Mmm, I am good at this!" He said aplaudinf to him self. "You are good at a lot of things" you said with a cocky smile and he giggled as he leaned in to kiss you.

You continued eating breakfast with him and finished everything while he kept telling you about the different foods he likes to make, which you found amusing. You sighed, "I'm gonna take a shower...wanna come?" "Mmm as tempting as it sounds... I gotta call work, I'm already late so" "oh, okay! I'll be right back!" You went to the bathroom technically skipping and closed the door behind you before Jay started to make the call. "Hey" "hyung where are you?" Said Jimin, a short blonde smiley friend of his. "Uh, I got caught up...I'm gonna be a bit late for practice, can you tell Namjoon that I'll be there as soon as I can?" "Sure, I'll tell him. We'll probably start later than usual because Jungkook just left somewhere" "oh, okay. Thanks". As soon as Jay hung up the phone, he walked to the bathroom and opened the door silently as you were in the shower. He picked up his shirt from the towel hanger and put it on. As he was putting it on he saw your underwear on the floor and decided to steal your panties as a little prank, even if it was more pleasurable for him to just have them than actually see you go a little crazy while looking for them. "Babe?" He said as he put your panties in his back pocket. "Yeah?" "I'm gonna have to go, they need me at work." "Oh...okay" you said before sliding a bit the thin curtain that separated the shower from everything else in the bathroom, so he could see your face. "I'll see you tonight?" You asked hopefully as the water kept running down your face and your wet hair. "Uh, I think I'm gonna have to work late tonight because Im getting in late so" you nodded once and he saw your disappointed look. "When I get out I'll call you and maybe come, okay?" "Okay!" You said before he walked to you, gave you a kiss and then left the apartment closing the door behind him. You took your time in the shower, washed your hair, sang and even danced like a crazy person. Anyone could tell that you were happy and that you were feeling yourself. You got out of the shower, out on a towel robe and brushed your hair when suddenly you heard a knock on your door. You thought that maybe Jay had forgotten something so you went quickly and opened it, only to your student Jungkook by your door step. "Jungkook..." you said a bit shocked as you fixed your robe. "Hey....I thought a lot about coming here. Probably spent like 15 minutes outside the building just thinking If I should come up or not." "...Okay....what-what's up?" "Can I come in?" You thought about your answer a bit, specially because you were naked underneath the not so thick robe, but still somehow you managed to reply. "Sure". 


	9. Chapter 9

You were standing at least three steps from each other in your living room, waiting for him to say what he wants to say. "Uh...I...." he starts talking and suddenly stops, he did that at least three times. You were being patient noticing that he was struggling a bit so hou decided not to move nor speak and just wait for him to talk. "Jungkook, its alright just tell me", you said as you tried to be as soft as possible. "I honestly think I have nothing to say, I just wanted to see you" he said looking at you straight in the eye. "Oh...uh-", he cut you off. "I can't stop thinking about you (y/n)" he gave one step towards you. "Its has been killing me for months" he gave another step, "and ever since we were together it has been worse" he gave another step and now he was right infront of you, his fave inches apart from yours. You were frozen in place trying to breath properly as his words seemed to nailed you to the floor and your heart felt like it was going to burst. "I've been trying to control myself and just let go but I cant....I....think...I'm in love with you". You let out a big breath as your eyes were open wide. Your heart was beating so fast its all you could hear, you were holding on to the collar of your robe for dear life closing it and unconsciously almost choking yourself, he just stood there looking at you looking for an answer in your face but he couldn't quite read you. "...I...". You couldn't even talk, you thought of telling him about Jay but it broke your heart to know you would break his. "You....what?" He said softly leaning in towards you even more. You kept staring at him trying to let out a single word but it felt impossible. You just wanted to be out of this situation, to have time to think about it. You thought there was nothing to think about, that you had chosen Jay, but at this very moment looking at Jungkook, knowing that he just poured his heart out to you and havig him so close, you felt your heart telling you something different. "I need time" was all you managed to say, you saw him back away a littlr in disappointment so you continued, "to change....I need to put clothes on". He looked at you up and down and then gave you a smirk that you perfectly understood and made you run even faster towards your bedroom closing the door behind you. You started to panic; walking side to side in your bedroom, trying to concentrate in your breathing so you wouldn't pass out. You started to look for casual clothes in your drawer and got dressed while still trying to do breathing exercises and figure out what to do. Suddenly, you stormed out of your room without even knowing it and walked back to Jungkook who was still standing on the same place you left him. "So?", he asked with a hopeful look. "I need time...like a day. I just really need it" you answered trying to be as soft as possible. "Are you even going to consider me?" He asked still calmed. "I think....I wouldn't need time if I wasn't". He nodded once with a slight sparkle in his eyes before walking towards you. You looked up at him and then at the floor afraid of what he might do, more like afraid of what you would let him do. He leaned in towards your face, your noses now touching, he slightly moved his face caressing your nose with his then getting his lips so close to yours you could feel his breath on you. You wanted him to kiss him, to feel his lips on yours was something you thought you would never need again but there you were so close and yet so far when he softly only kissed your cheek goodbye and left closing the door behind him. You took a big breath and let it out as if you were holding it the whole time, which in fact you were. You out one hand on yor chest feeling your heart beat and sat back on the sofa closing your eyes trying to find relief.

Mean Jay took a shower and got dressed to go to practice, he was getting out of the bathroom drying his hair with a towel and went to the bed room that he shares with his room mate, in the house where all his band brothers call him Jin. "Dude...where have you been?" Said his Yoongi his room mate who also happened to be your friend, as he sat on his bed. "I was out....had a really great night." Said Jin smilling. "Wow, and you stayed there all this time?" Asked Yoongi believing that it was only a one night stand. "Yes...I know what you're thinking but...she's special. I believe we're dating" he said with a sappy smile on his face before turning arouns to look for a brush. That's when Yoongi saw the peculiar fabric hanging out of the back pocket of his pants. "Weird hand kerchief" "uh?" Jin turned around with doubt on his face before Yoongi took the fabric from his pants. "This...whoa!" He said as he threw the panties back at Jin and he laughed. "What the hell dude? I didnt know you had fetishes like that" said Yoongi with a disturbed look on his face. "It's not a fetish, I just took them as a prank or I dont know maybe a reason to see her again even though I know I will". Yoongi chuckled, "Does she know who you are?" He asked with a concerned tone. "No, she thinks my name is Jay....which kills me. Last night we were together for the first time and I wanted her to say my name, not the name she thinks I have. Even though she didnt say either, which I'm glad of." Yoongi nodded, "Do you plan on telling her?" "Yeah...I thoight about it and I'm going to tell her today after she gets out of class." "Class?" Yoogi asked. "Yeah, she's a teacher. She is soo beautiful and nice and oh so good at-" "Okay, That's enough information" Yoongi cut him off and he laughed. "I bet she only wore lace because it was our first night....so cute" Yoongi looked at him puzzled as in remembering something. "What?" Jin asked. "Nothing....uh, so what's her name?" "(Y/N)". Yoongi stood frozen in place thinking about everything you had told him about Jay and your love life ever since he met you. Jin continued babbling about you but he didnt even listen, he was just connecting the dots and trying to figure out what to do. "I gotta go, tell the boys Im gonna be late" he said before leaving the room. "But everyone's late now" said Jin but Yoongi did not hear him.

[yoongi]: 'hey, where are you?'  
[you]: 'at home, why?'  
[yoongi]: 'I need to talk to you'  
[you]: 'come over, I'll send you the pin'  
He didnt even respond to your last text and in less than 10 minutes he was at your door. "Hey, what's up Yoongi? Are you okay?" You asked as soon as you opened the door. He did not answer and just entered your apartment. "No...uh, just had a bad day. So, tell me about this Jay", he said as he sat comfy on your sofa. "Okay?...You're in the mood, I'll play. Well..." you said as you sat beside him. "I have bigger problems now" "why?" You sighed, "my student came by earlier and he...technically said that he loves me? I just...." "but, do you love him back?" You looked down and then around the apartment, "I dont know, I dont think is love I just....its like...I cant help but want him to be around and win me over and...kiss me.....I am a terrible person I know." "What about Jay?" "I love Jay...at least I think I do. I mean I barely know him but it's like....everything fits perfectly with him. I thought he was the one but....then this kid came and now I'm a mess" "He is a kid, you just said it" "Yeah, but he so much more. He way he talks sometimes and how cocky he is and he loves its just..." you sighed again this time not even knowing what to say next but you continued. "And Jay he....is wonderful but I just don't feel like I entirely know him. I know its only been a short amount of time but I dont know. His work is mysterious, his family is mysterious. Everything I want to know about its like a mystery and right now I just don't even know what to do." Yoongi looked everywhere impatiently, thinking about if he should tell you or not. "Okay, I dont know who your student is and I dont care but....I'm afraid I know Jay." You looked at him surprised, "you do? How?" Yoongi sighed, "do you have a laptop?" "Yeah" you reached the side of the sofa where your bag was on the floor and took your laptop out. He opened it and entered to Google and before typing he turned to you. "Have you heard of BTS?" He asked seriously. "Uh, I've heard of them but I dont follow them, I couldn't even tell them apart to be honest" Yoongi nodded once and turned to the laptop, he started typing BTS and hit enter. "This is BTS" he said before putting the laptop on your lap. You gave it a look and the first one you saw was Jay. "His name is not Jay, it's Jin, Kim Seokjin" you stared at the picture for a few seconds before you talked again. "What?....and you're-" "yeah, that's how I know him. Almost 6 years now and I can assure you I don't think there is a guy better for you than him." You just kept looking at the pictures, this time browsing yourself, still appalled at the news when suddenly you could speak again. "Yeah...I dont think his name is the real problem" "what? Why?" "Because....my student, the one I've been telling you about, the one that I also slept with....is him" you pointed at the screen showing him Jungkook. He opened his eyes wide in shock, probably as wide as he'll ever be able to, as you put your hands on your face, also in shock almost crying at this point.


	10. Chapter 10

"I had no idea!", you kept repeating. Yoongi knew you were speaking the truth but he was to shocked to even talk. "Yoongi say something, please" you said as you turned to face him with tears in your eyes. "I...."  
He sighed, "I know you didn't know but....I just have no idea what to say. I just think this is going to hurt them more than it is going to hurt you". You sat back on the sofa wipping the tears from your face. "I am such a terrible person, I cant believe I did this. Why did I let it come to this? I have no idea." "C'mon....you couldnt possibly known it was going to come down to this. Much less that they would be brothers." "They're brothers?!" "No! I mean, not blood brothers but we kinda all are brothers, we've been together for a long time and through a lot so." "Oh God..." "Jin is my room mate, he talked to me about you this morning that's how I knew and why I came here. Plus the panties." "Panties?" "Yeah, the pervert had your panties in his back pocket" You started to giggle softly, "....oh my God, he's gonna hate me" Yoongi started shaking his head, "no, not necessarily. He doesnt hate anybody, he is a nice guy. Sometimes too nice and social for my liking....and Jungkook isnt far from that either to be honest, which makes it more difficult I know". After thinking for a few seconds you finally came up with something to say, "I have to quit, and leave somewhere else and never see them again. They will never know and that way they'll be happy...maybe" "Do you really think so?" You sighed, "I really cant think of anything else. I cant destroy what they have, it will ruin all of you". He took the laptop from you and entered youtube. "What are you doing?" "Im gonna show you a video" "I really dont want to see them" "No, I know, but you have to watch me kill it, I mean" you chuckled while shaling your head. "Look" he says after clicking on a music video. "Yeah, thank you, like the first thing I wanted to see is Jungkook in a video looking all cute in blue" "Shut up, just watch it" You rolled your eyes and kept watching the DNA video. "Omg, look at you all innocent in a knitted sweater" you said teasing him. "Shut up" he replied without looking at you. Suddenly Seokjin's part came up and you sat back on the sofa as tears began to form in your eyes. "What?" asked Yoongi after pausing the video at a close up of Jin. "My heart hurts.....omg I sound so stupid" you covered your face with your hands and Yoongi replied. "I was hoping this would happen" "what?" You asked. "You just chose (y/n)....your heart or whatever just chose for you." "Yeah but....that doesnt take away the fact that I have to tell them and they're gonna hate me or worse, hate each other. Omg why do they have to know each other, why?!" You threw your head back and covered your face again. "Well, It's not like you were sleeping with them at the same time. Were you?" "No! Well, I met Seokjin, a few days later slept with Jungkook and then a few days later slept with Jin....aaand that makes me sound like a whore which, you know what? Maybe I am and that is why Karma is coming at me" you said as you stood up and walked to the kitchen. "Calm down, dont be so dramatic. I should be freaking out and I'm oddly calmed...it hasnt kicked in yet" he said as he followed you to the kitchen. You took out a bottle of wine and two glasses and put them on the counter. "Oh, not for me thank you, I have practice today." You shrugged your shoulders and started drinking from the bottle instead. "I need to figure out how to tell him" "Who?" "Jay! I mean Jin!" "Tell him what?" You put the bottle down. "You just want to hear me say it, dont you?" "Maybe...so tell him what?", said Yoongi with a cocky smile on his face. "...That I love him".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the practice room the boys were stretching and getting ready for practice when suddenly Yoongi entered. "Where have you been?" Asked the leader of the pack. "I was running a few errands. Important stuff, but im here now." "Errands?" Said Jin looking confused at him. "Yeah, I remembered this morning that I forgot to do something so. Anyway, let's practice." "Ok, I have to say something first. Sit down" said the leader before all the members sat down on the floor in a circle. "A few of you have been distracted lately. Now, we all now we are not deprived of dating but you have to keep in mind that the group comes first. We are now at our very peek or almost there so we gotta be careful and stay focused. That includes hiding our identity as much as we can, with people that dont know us of course, women specially." "I dont think any of us have a serious relationship." Said Jhope, the sunshine of the group to which Jin did not hesitate to reply. "Well...it's not as serious yet but anyways, I want to apologize for beinng late and maybe distracted lately. She doesnt really know us and she thinks my name is Jay so". The members chuckled at the Jay comment and Yoongi just stared at the floor in shock, panic beggining to kick in. "Yoongi?", said the leader bringing him back from his trance. "Huh?" "Are you okay?", the leader continued and Yoongi replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. I dont have a lady just so you know". Jimin giggled, "Kai saw you with a girl at the bar once". They all looked at Yoogi who stayed in shock, panic continuing to kick in. "Oh! No, she's just a friend". "That's what you always say", teased V, one of the maknaes of the group. "Yeah, but it's true. Strangely, she is just a friend". They all nodded trying to believe him. "I also ahve someone" said the maknae Jungkook while Yoongi stared back at the floor with his eyes as wide open as he could, panic definetely kicking in. The maknae continued, "It's jot serious yet either. I'm still working on winning her over but I promise I will stay focused on the group. She knows my name because she's-" Yoongi cut him off, "Okay, why dont we practice already, it's getting late." "Let Jungkook finish" said Jin, his room mate and the one that will definitely get hurt if he lets him finish. "Okay?.....uh, I know it's wrong but it's the teacher". They all cocked their eyebrows and opened their eyes at what he was saying. "....I just really like her. And she has been refusing a bit lately but were were together already so I know it can happen again." He said seriously and hopefull, which began to break Yoongi's stubborn heart. Jin replied, "Then don't give up, she might have to quit but-" "yeah, I don't think is a good idea" the leader cut him off. "She is a techer, older than you, you can get her in trouble with the company" "yeah, I know, that's why she's refusing now" said the maknae. "But didnt you sleep with her already? Isnt she treating you like a one night stand now?" Asked V one of his closest friends. "I thought that too but when I told her how I feel she said she seemed like she was struggling and she said she needed time. I asked her if she would at least consider me and she said that she wouldnt need time if she wasn't. I don't know, I have a feeling maybe there's someone else". "Probably and older guy JK" said Hoseok one of the older ones while Yoongi kept staring at the floor, cheeks inflated, controlling his breath trying not to explote. "Yeah, probably. But I still have hope" replied JK. "Well, Kookie, just be careful alright? Probably is best to just let her go. I mean, we all know you have lots of girls dying for you so maybe someone else will come". Jungkook nodded a little disapointed at what his leader and role model just told him, but deep down he knew it was the truth. "Anyone else has something to say?", continued the leader and nobody replied. "Ok, then let's start practice then". Yoongi left out a breath he had been holding for only God knows how long and stood up along with his members to take places.

Mean while, at your apartment, you kept watching BTS' music videos, interviews, apearances in shows and whatever you could find. The clock struck 4am when you were still watching videos on youtube and slowly getting to know them even more. Which made it more difficult, because you could see in every video how much they all love eachother and how their brotherhood is so important. You couldnt help to start hiperventilating a bit when you were trying to figure our what to do. Suddenly the thought of telling Jin that you love him became just a plan that was never going to see an action and you just felt like running away. Next thing you knew you were half way packing your stuff to get out of your apartment as soon as you could and when you were done you sat down to write a letter of resignation for the company along with another letter for Yoongi trying to explain everything you were doing.

After giving everything a thought again and reassuring what you wanted to do, you went to the company and waited by the front desk. "May I help you?" asked the lady at the front desk. "Uh....yeah. I want to um..." you hesitated. "Yes?", the lady insisted. "I want to hand in this letter, is ny resignation. And this other one I would really apreciate it if it can be given to Min Yoongi". The lady replied, "Oh...uh, sure. I dont see why not". "Thank you". You said before you stood there with nothing else to say, just looking around, taking everything in before leaving as the lady gave you a weird look trying to read you and then you left. You went up to you apartment again, took your luggage and went down stairs again to take a taxi in front of the building. "Where to?" Asked the taxi driver. "Seoul Station, please".


	11. (M)

Chapter 11  
It was almost night when you got to your hotel in Busan after a few train rides. You were exhausted and if you wanted to be truly honest, you felt broken. You had no idea what you were going to do next but your savings wouldn't last you more than a few months. All you knew was that you had to run away and never see them again in order to not break the brotherhood they had. It was much more than that, it was their job, their dream, you couldnt just expect that they would choose you over that and even if they did, you would never feel right knowing that they are secretly hating eachother because of you. You got to your room and but your luggage in the first corner you saw followed by throwing yourself on the bed. After a few minutes of just laying on the bed, you decided to get up and take a shower. Actually, you had a bath and then got into your pajamas and in the bed again. You were scrolling through twitter when you decided to look for their page and you found it. You didnt follow but you stalked them a little and every Jin selca made your heart break even more. You kept scrolling and found fan pages that had lots of pictures of them, memes and declarations of how much they love the boys, and you started to think to your self, "if only it was that easy". Suddenly your phone rang and it was just the call you were expecting. "Hi Yoongi" you said softly. "Where the hell are you? Did you really just leave and left me with the problem here? Do you think they wont find out its you?! You have to come back immediately!" "Yoongi! Listen to me! I couldn't stay there, I couldn't tell him that I love him, I don't want to ruin their lives" "Would you stop saying that. You sound ridiculous. You cant expect to just run away and pretend the problem will go away because it wont. They are so close to finding out that it's you, and I am going to go down with you too if you dont just talk to them and tell them what the fuck it is that you want!" He was rambling, pissed, but deep down just very worry about everyone involved in this. "Yoongi..." "I dont wanna hear it (y/n). Just fix it instead of running away". And with that he hung up. You scoffed looking at the cellphone appalled by what just happened. You knew Yoongi was tough but you never thought he would treat you like that. You guess it was for the better because somehow you needed a wake up call and he had done just that.

After thinking for a few minutes, you decided to text Yoongi again, hoping that he would be more calmed when he recieves your message.  
[you]: 'Hey, you're right, I have to fix this. I'm sorry I just left like that, I panicked. I'm at the Park Hyatt Hotel in Busan, room 0228, second floor. Can I asked you one last favor?'  
[yoongi]: 'depends'  
[you]: 'can you send them here? I'm going to fix it but I'm not going back. I'm just putting an end to it.'  
You saw that he was typing back and it took him a few minutes to actually answer.  
[yoongi]: 'sure'  
[you]: 'thank you, and I'm sorry'  
[yoongi]: 'so am I'

The hours went by slowly. You didnt know if they would come right away or the next day. It is 3 hours away from Seoul so you thought they would probably come the next day. You had no idea what Yoongi would tell them to get them to the hotel or if he was going to explain anything to them but you were thankful and he at least helped you one last time. To your surprise it was 11:27pm when you heard a loud know at the door, you were in bed with your short pajamas but still decided to put on a jacket, not make them wait for you to change and just open the door. You stood there in front of the door for a few seconds, trying to build up the courage to confront them and send them away. When you opened the door they were both standing there, silent, waiting for you to break the ice. "Hi, thank you for coming. Come in". They walked in slowly and still silent. "I guess you are wondering why you were sent here". Jin replied, "yeah, pretty much". "Did Yoongi say anything?" "He didnt have to, we talked on our way here" Jin continued. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry and that I won't be in your lives anymore. What I did, was wrong and selfish and-" you started to feel a knot in your throat, "....and I should have told Jungkook that I was seeing someone. I should've just stopped you when you came to my apartment but I wasnt responsible enough and I didnt think and I'm so sorry if I lead you on. And Jay...Jin-" "I can explain" he cut you off but you stopped him, "No, you don't. I understand, you need to protect yourself. Right now I don't even care about that to be honest, I just, want to say sorry, for everything. Even for asking Yoongi to send you here, I know its far so I paid for a room for you and you can stay untill tomorrow and then go back home." There was a slight silence for a few seconds. "Who did you pick?" Asked Jungkook looking pretty serious. "What?" you asked back. "Who did you pick?" he insisted. "She doesn't have to answer". Jin interrupted. "Oh, okay....I understand". "I chose him", you spit out. "Im sorry Jungkook" "Yeah, me too" he said before turning around to leave. "Jungkook!" Jin followed him outside. "Where are you going?" "Home, I have enough money for a taxi, dont worry. You stay." He replied trying not to yell but it was easy to see that he was upset. "No" Jin replied. "Hyung!" He raised his voice a bit this time and Jin just stood there surprised, "Do you love her?" "What?" "Do you love her?!" Jin hesitated trying not to hurt him. "Yes" he finally answered. "Then stay" the maknae continued, "....it's both of your hearts that you have to prevent breaking, not mine. Seriously. Just stay". Jin did not say another word, he just stood there looking at his brother, not proud of what was happening, while the maknae gave him a slight smile that carried sadness with it, turned around and left.

Jin went back to your room where you were walking from side to side praying to whoever was hearing you that this wouldn't end up in a disaster. He knocked at the door and you instantly opened it. "What happened? Where's-" he cut you off. "He is going home". You let out a breath while massaging the sides of your head as if preventing a headache. "I'm so sorry. I broke his heart. He probably hates me. I'm a terrible person". "Just stop, please....I can't hate you when I see you struggling or sad so quit it". He said immediately shutting you up for a second. "So you do hate me" "Honestly.....I wish I could, (y/n)" he replied. You took a deep breath as you felt your chest inflate with hopes of everything not ending in a disaster. "I think you should go too. Just forget about me. Follow your dreams and work hard with your brothers. Something is clearly not right and maybe it's the timing or whatever but-" "(y/n)" he cut you off as he walked towards you, this time really close and you took a step back. "Please don't" you said looking at the floor and putting your hand up ready to push him away. "Is it because of Jungkook?" "I dont want to hurt him Jin. Or you" "Why? It hurts more if you leave me. Or is it because you cant decide?" "I chose you! But I cant just be with you and parade myself as your girlfriend in front of him, its an awful thing to do!" "What did you like about him anyway?" "Are you seriously asking me that? Just leave Jin" "Just tell me, I need to know" "I don't know!" "Did you like it better with him or me?" "Why are you being like this?! I just told you I chose you!" "I just need to know, okay?!" At this point you were pissed. "I didnt like it better than with you, okay?!! It was just different!" "How?" "Omg!" "Different how?!" "I dont know, he was agresive I guess, it doesnt matter! Do you seriously have a competition for everything with your so called brothers?!" "Not all the time" you scoffed. "I dont care, just go Jin" "I'm not going. You said you had a room for me" "fine!" You walked to the coffee table where the keys for the other room were and took them. "Here! There's the room number. You have until 11am tomorrow to check out" he took the envelope that had the card keys from your hands. "Fine. Good night then" "...Goodnight Jin". Suddenly you felt empty the moment he left closing the door behind him. You wanted him to stay, even if you would just keep yelling at each other, you didn't care, you just wanted him.

You went back to bed and started scrolling through the channels to see if there was something cool to watch. The hours passed by and it was 4 in the morning when your eyes finally started giving up and you were falling asleep. Suddenly you heard a knock on the door. "If it's him I swear Im gonna kill him" you said as you walked towards the door to open it. When you opened the door, he didn't give you time to fully see that it was him when he was pushing the door opened, grabbed you by your waist, sat you you on the counter and pulled you towards him strongly by your thighs. You were surprised and slightly screamed when he took you. "What the hell, Seokjin?!" You asked while trying to get his hands off of you but he just kept grabbing and pulling harder. "I can be agressive" "what?! Are you seriously still on that?" "Yea....and I needed an excuse to come and make you mine again" By now you stopped fighting him and you just rested your hands on the counter. "That is not going to happen, Jin" "I'm not asking baby" he replied, looking at you from head to toe as if you were his meal and running his hand up and down your thighs while he grabbed your butt, pulling you closer with the other; clearly you were pretty turned on. You placed your hand on his shoulders and leaned in. "Jin....I dont care if your are agressive. I love you just the way you are and I love how you make love to me. Just get that out of your head", you said as you looked at his eyes and he looked back ar yours. "You love me?". You were surprised by the question, mainely because you didnt realized you had said it. "I...I do, but, this cant happen". You said as you took his hands off of you and got off the counter. He let you takes his hands off and even stood back a bit when you got of the counter and stood in front of him. "I did choose you. But-" he cut you off and suddenly you were agisnt the wall being kissed as hardly and passionate as you've ever been kissed ever. You tried to tell him to stop but his hands and his mouth were too compelling, soon you forgot what you wanted to say and just focused on what you wanted to do which was have every inch of him again. You took his shirt off and he let you, desperate to feel his body against you and run your nails up and down his back while he fucks you into your bed. "The bed" you managed to say in between heavy breaths and he replied to your command by picking you up and wrapping your legs around his waist to make his way to the bed. After taking a few steps towards the bed with you in his arms, he placed you softly on the bed followed by taking your shirt off. You were bra less since you had your pjs on and were almost asleep before he woke you up, so he didnt waste time and started massaging your breasts while he ran wet kisses from your belly button up your chest. When he got to your mouth he parted your lips as soon as he places his mouth on yours and with one single pull he freed you from you pj shorts and panties at the same time. You thought you would feel shy to be so bare in front of him but you couldn't have felt more aroused and ready. You sat on the edge of the bed facing him and started to unbotton his jeans and pulling them down. When he kicked away his pants you started to pull down his black briefs slowly as you bit your lower lip anticipating the view of his member. When you finally freed it from its clothed prison you took it in your hands and started massaging it softly but with enough pressure to make him moan and even whine a little. When you were about to put it in your mouth, he pulled you by your arms, slightly threw you on the bed again and got on top of you. The feeling of your bare bodies against eachother made you close your eyes and take everything in as you continued to kiss and caress eachother. He suddenly put his hand behind your left knee and brought you leg up so he could position himself and fully pleasure you. At this point you could feel the tip of his member at your entrance before he started sliding it up and down your center as you whined a little in desperation of what you really wanted. You left out a breathy moan, "Jin...please..". You begged as you were strangling the sheets with your hands and kept moving your hips towards him to get what you wanted. He looked at you from head to toe with a smirk, knowing he was winning and then suddenly he placed your left leg on his shoulder and opened your other leg wide to the side and entered you. You threw your head back as you let out a tiny whine, the burning sensation let you know that you were tight already but this just lasted seconds before the pleasure started to kick in. He leaned in to kiss you still with your leg on his shoulder and you had no idea you were so flexible. Before you knew it he was slightly rocking into you as you both shared a passionate kiss. "Faster" you said in between sloppy kisses and he followed your command. A few seconds later you were both panting, your legs started to shake and you could feel your climax coming. "Ugh, you feel so good", he told you as you kept trying to control your breath and you were forehead to forehead. Your leg slipped from his shoulder because you couldn't hold it there anymore, your whole body started to go limp as you held to his body for dear life wrapping your arms around him. He brought you closer by wrapping his one arm around your waist and the other one help up the leg that you let slide. You were both moving in perfect harmony as you ran your fingers through his hair and even bite him a little on his neck which aroused him even more. Before you knew it you were both so closed you couldn't even let each other know. You threw you head back, mouth open but silent as your orgasm exploted in your body and then you finally could let out a breath followed by him spreading his seed inside of you as he shut his eyes closed, grunting and threw his head in the crock of your neck. You both stayed there catching your breaths, face to face, covered in sweat as he brushed your wet hair away from your face and you did the same to him. Suddenly your breathing became steady and you just stared at his perfect face; sweaty bangs falling on his forehead, rosy cheeks and dark eyes that were still admiring you. You suddenly felt shy and closed your eyes putting your hands on your face in embarrassment. "I'm so sweaty", you said kinda chuckling. "We need a shower....c'mon", he stood up pulling you by one hand and you followed him to the bathroom.

After taking a shower you took a bit longer in the bathroom because you had to detangle your hair so when you finished and went back to the bedroom you found Jin on the bed in his bathrobe making a call with the hotel phone. "Yes, and also 3 of the steaks with mashed poratoes, 3 orders of kimchi, 3 miso soups and 2 iced teas. Yes, this room. "How long does it take? Okay, perfect. Thank you!" He hung up the phone. "Did you invite someone else?" "Huh? No, why?" "Well you pretty much ordered 3 of everything and also it's like 5am" "Yeah, I'm a big eater and the stomach doesn't have an opening or closing hour" You giggled, "And yet, you couldn't look better" you said as you sat on his lap and he wrapped his arms around you. "Yeah, i dance a lot" "About that!" You stood up. "You lied to me" "Yeah but...babe, I needed too, we have to have a cover" "But Yoongi didn't" "Speaking of! How do you know him?" "We met at a bar and then I just followed him so much he couldn't get away.....as a friend" "hhmm" "He listened to me even when he didn't want to and I really apreciate that" "Yeah, he's nicer than he looks....but anyway, the only lie was my name, my last name is still Kim and my job well that was the other lie but technically not that much cuz-" you cut him off by grabbing his face and kissing him. "It's okay. I understand." He pulled you closer. "Mmm thank you" he said before kissing you again.

It didn't take long for the food to arrive and you both ate it all. You were amused by how he enjoyed every single bite while humming sounds escaped his throat every time. You kept talking about his group, how they got together and all they have been through and you kinda talked about your life too. After eating you watched the dawn from the balcony of your room together and then layed in bed watching TV before suddenly you fell asleep in his arms only to be awaken a few hours later. "Babe...babe, wake up" You started opening your eyes slowly, not wanting to wake up. "Hmm? What's wrong?" Didn't you say that the checkout was at 11? It's 10am" "yeah....your room. But not this one." "What do you mean?" "I booked this one for a week and..." suddenly reality struck you again and you remembered how hard it was going to be if you go back as Seokjin's girlfriend. "...I don't think I'm going back" "what? He said putting his hands on his hips, shirtless still with his pants unbuttoned. He stayed in silence as so did you and he kept trying to read your expression to know what to say next. "Why?" He asked softly. "I....don't know" you looked down, trying to find a better answer and even though you couldn't come up with one you still tried. "Seokjin....It's going to be a mess. Jungkook on one hand, your fans on the other. I spent 5 hours learning about BTS and it definitely stood up your Army and how passionate they are. And how difficult is your life, I don't want to stand in your way and make it even more difficult." He suddenly looked around the room as if he was looking for an answer and then got closer to the bed. "You won't make it more difficult, you'll make it better. Do you have any idea of how lonely it feels to be an idol sometimes. I thought I would never find someone like you. I love you.... And Jungkook, I'll talk to him and fix it somehow. I just....can't let you go." You stared at him knowing he was being truly honest and suddenly your heart went from fluttering to hurting in seconds. "I'm sorry. It's just so all of a sudden. I need time." He looked down and then back at you. "Okay...I understand. Take your time, I just hope it's not too late when you decide." He said in a soft tone, not mad but disappointed. He put his shirt on, took his belongings and left closing the door behind him and without saying another word.


	12. Finale

After he left, you just layed there on the bed staring at nothing, until unconsciously you fell asleep. All you did for the next week was get up, stay in your pjs all day, eat, watch tv, stare at your phone waiting for a call or text from Jin and even Yoongi, take a shower, go back to sleep and repeat. You literally even forgot the day you were living, and the hours seemed like days to you. You just wanted him back, or to just go back to the start and do everything right this time. You told yourself you wouldn’t call, but after a week you felt like dying and decided to call someone. "Hello?", answered Yoongi hesitating. "...hi...its me" you said in a low tone. "I know, I have caller id" he said in an indifferent voice. "Do you still hate me?" "Are you still in Busan?" "Yeah?" "Hhmm, then maybe I do" he sighed and continued, "nah, I never hated you to begin with. I just...I dont know" "okay...thats good to know...can I see you?" You asked practically spitting it out. "You want me to go to Busan? Are you nuts?" "Right! I forgot. I'll go down there I guess" suddenly you heard a knock on your door. "Hold on, someone's at the door" You got up and opened the door without fixing yourself or anything. When you opened the door you felt like everything aligned for a moment because it was perfect timing. "Yoongi!" You exclaimed. "Yeah, hi. Perfect timing isn’t it?" You didn’t even think about it and just went ahead and hugged him. He hesitated but finally hugged you back and even smelled your hair a bit. "Since when you dont shower?" You giggled, "I shower! I just haven’t washed my hair in a few days..sorry. Come in!" Yoongi stepped inside your room which was messy, and he sat on the edge of the bed. "Sorry, for the mess." You said as you cleaned up a little and then sat beside him. "Its okay, I just came cuz it's been a week and I thought you were dead" "oh...yeah. Kinda felt like it." "I heard what happened. Congrats tho." "What? Why? It was awful" "You got laid one last time!" You scoffed and couldn’t help but laugh a little, and so did he. "Yeah...it was amazing." "I don’t need details thank you" You smiled a little and then looked down and he just kept looking at you. "I wish it was simple. I wish I could just pick someone else and not hurt them." There was a slight silence, you kept looking down and he just looked around the room like searching for an answer. "...you can." You looked back at him, "I don’t think so... What do you mean?" He just kept staring at the floor and then his eyes finally met yours. "What..you never wondered about me?" Your eyes widen and your heartbeat slightly increased. He was going to talk again when you cut him off by putting your hands on his mouth. "Please don’t, don’t say it. I really need you as my friend right now and I don’t want to ruin this too, please." By the time you finished that sentence you were almost sobbing. You could feel him smile against your hands and then he took them in his and kissed the top of one of yours. "And that's exactly what I'm gonna be", he said looking at your eyes and wiping a tear that was rolling down your face. You slightly smiled and hugged him, hiding your face in his neck. He hugged you back and layed back on the bed with you hugging him as he placed a kiss on your forehead and you closed your eyes. "Im sorry", you said. "It's okay", he answered as he softly smelled your hair again and closed his eyes as well.

You were on your way back to Seoul first thing next morning. Yoongi had stayed over with you and you were going back together. You were comfortably dressed, ready for a fan meeting. The boys had one that day in a few hours and you convinced Yoongi to get you a pass, so you could get Jin back. You had no plan whatsoever and you knew you couldn’t be that obvious in front of everybody because it could ruin both of your careers, but you just needed to see him and tell him how much you love him.

 

Yoongi went back to the dorms as if nothing had happened and you went back to your old apartment as well. You were lucky it was still inhabited and Yoongi helped you get it back. You settled in quickly and left for the fan meeting. Are you had on you was a sticky note pad and a pen, with which you thought of communicating with Jin and, to have some closure, Jungkook. You were in line with your pass and you couldn’t believe the huge number of fans that were there. You wanted to be the last one but Yoongi had warned you that it might end up in not meeting them because sometimes they just have to leave without finishing, so you decided to get in line as soon and you got there. The many girls with Jin's name on their shirts, fans or even faces, made you feel a bit jealous but then you remembered that they didn’t have him like you had him, which filled you with pride. You got nervous when suddenly everybody started screaming because the boys went on stage and took their olaces behind the long table and you tried to hide behind all the fans so Jin wouldn’t see you from afar. The lines started to move, and you got more nervous with every step. The fans gave them tons of gifts that included headbands and bracelets that some of them wore in the moment. You felt like falling even more for Jin when you saw how sweetly he treated his fans and how attentive he was. You were even surprised by Yoongi and how strangely nice he was to all his fans. You started getting closer to the table and dint know what to do. You knew the words wouldn’t get out of your mouth and they wouldn’t make sense either, so you started to write on your sticky note pad. Ironically, the first one was Jungkook, you had a note prepared for him and you couldn’t stop feeling terribly sorry. You stood in front of him and the smile that the previous fan had left on his face, started to fade away slowly. You didn’t speak and just gave him the note that said: "I am truly sorry", nothing else. He took the note, started writing something on it and gave it back to you, it said: "go get him", and when you looked back up at him he gave you a warm smile that made you feel at ease. Next were a few of the members to who you just bowed slightly and gave a smile. You realized they knew who you were because they looked at you surprised but not disappointed. Then you got to Yoongi who only moved his head to the side as if telling you to go to him as well, and then after another step you felt as if your heart was going to explode from beating so fast. You couldn’t breathe well but you pushedthrough it. You stood in front of him and when his eyes met yours they widen. He tried to not be obvious, so he then looked at his hands and then the line of fans and then back at you. You felt like crying and like jumping to hug him right there and then, but you knew you couldn’t. He eyes stared at yours and you saw them start to water, as did yours. You slid the note towards him that said: "I love you. I’m sorry." He quickly looked back at you after reading it and when he was going to write something on it and give it back to you, you felt somebody gently push you towards the end of the table where the leader was waiting. Jin moved as if he was going to stand up while looking at you, but he realized he couldn’t make a scene. You looked at the last member behind the table, bowed to him and walked away. He noticed Jin feeling impatient and distracted so he realized it was you and his eyes widen as well. Then when seemed like he was going to stand up for reals, he grabbed Jin's wrist and pulled him down slightly as in signaling him so sit back down. He smiled at the fan that was in front of him as if nothing was happening and carried on with the meeting. You looked back at Jin again, who was uneasily talking to a fan, and then turned away again and left.

 

You went back to your apartment, threw your purse on the sofa, took a shower and went to bed. Not that you were that sleepy, it had been an emotionally charged day but you weren’t that tired, not when all you could see was his eyes, how he looked at you. You wanted him to do something, to grab you and hug you then and there but you also knew it was too risky. On the plus side you were happy that Jungkook had forgiven you and that was a burden off your shoulders now. But you couldn’t help feeling sad in a way. You knew it wasn’t going to be easy to get Jin back but you are an impatient person and you wanted him back now. You want him to come and cuddle with you and tell you how much he loves you and misses you, so you could say it back again. You fell asleep without noticing while watching TV, until hours later you heard your door open and panicked thinking it was thief or a serial killer. Suddenly, you started to recognize the shadow that was walking towards your room, it was Jin. He entered your room without saying a thing, he had taken off his jacket and threw it on the sofa and came before entering your room. You thought maybe he had a few drinks and was lost or something but it didn’t seem like it. He just got under the covers and rolled a bit to get on top of you. He placed his head on your chest and wrapped his arms around your waist like a little baby that wanted his mommy. You were still shocked, your heart still racing, and you knew he would noticed because his ear was directly on top of it. He seemed to not care, and you finally got to moving your arms and ran your fingers through his hair while looking attentively at him. "Im sorry" you said whispering. "Ssshhhh....I knew you would come back" he said still with his eyes closed as if he was taking a nap on your chest, and then he continued: "I love you too". You smiled and wrapped your arms around him just before he slightly got up from your chest and placed a kiss on your lips that lead to you being each others again. 

 

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT ♥


End file.
